Midnight Crew X Reader
by vkiwi
Summary: So this is my first time writing a fanfic! I thought i'd base it upon the MC from the homestuck series. I hope you like my writing, I'm no expert; this is purely for fun! :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

You're a member of the public in the city of New York, strolling down the sidewalk, you're on your way to your new job. Dressed up in your only black slim fit, knee length skirt, a white shirt and a small black blazer. You make your way down the city, block by block until you reach Foster Street; the business address is at number 32A on the second floor. The street was relatively neat and tidy from your perspective, only a few pieces of litter here and there, blossomed trees scattered up and down the pavement on each side of the road. It was a rough area: many reported cases recently of assaults, mobster outbursts in the night, robberies etc etc. You knew it wasn't the ideal place for a job, sadly it was the only job available currently, you couldn't afford not to take it, you had to pay the bills and living in the city wasn't the most straightforward of tasks.  
The building was pretty easy to find, a big, dark brown door stood in front of you, it wasn't the most appealing of entrances, but that didn't distract you, you were just excited to get to work and finally have a job. You open the door, make your way to the reception to the sight of emptiness. The lights were switched off, but that didn't bother you; you just thought to yourself: ' _Maybe i'm early?_ ' The way upstairs was simple enough, the signage was all in place for the business upstairs. You decided to make your way up, step by step, you realize the place is almost lifeless. ' _i'm sure this is the interview day._ ' all of these thoughts ran through your head, you weren't worried, just concerned that maybe you hadn't got the job.  
You carried on your journey up the staircase, reaching the top you paused and looked to your left and right. To the right you could see the office, door being slightly ajar and lit on the inside. Even though you were excited, you couldn't help be cautious, it seemed peculiar that everywhere else in the building was completely dead. Your shoes seemed to be the only thing making a sound until you started to become closer to the office; faint voices came from the room: ' _Maybe i shouldn't be here_ ' you turn and start to walk away; a loud bang. Many curses came from the lit room. The noise startles you back to the top of the stairs. You cannot help but be intrigued and watch the open door from a distance peering around the staircase' corner.  
You've been stood watching the door for a couple of minutes; no ones walked in or out. The curses and aggression in the room seemed to be throwing themselves out of the open door, making whoever's presence it was inside evermore known. You knew something was up, especially considering this was a dangerous area. You decide you're going to leave. Turning around on the staircase you're met with a tall bulky figure of a male, wearing a suit, his blazer sleeves rolled up with a small heart pins on each of the collars. "Ya shouldn't be here Missy" he exclaimed "Now here we go, i don't want no trouble off a' ya" You stood there in fear. He could do some damage to anyone facing him, he'd squish you like a bug. He put out his arm and grabbed your wrist harshly and pulled you along to the lit room.  
"Found this little one on the staircase" the hearted man said as he threw you into the room, closing the door behind, locking you in. You were presented with a sight of your to be boss's body slumped on the floor in the corner, lifeless and still, lying in a small pool of blood. There were three other men in the room, another tall man: He dressed the same as the big guy who had caught you. He brandished what seemed to be a cue stick from a game of pool or billiards, he eyed you closely almost like he was assessing you, he too had collar pins; his being red diamonds. The next man was short and stumpy, wore the same and held some sort of short cane, he didn't pay much attention to you, he seemed to be collecting items from a safe behind a painting; you could see his pins: clubs. Lastly, there was a averaged height figure, he didn't face you, instead he stepped away from the body in the corner. As he moved backwards, you could visibly see what appeared to be deep knifed pits in the body's chest and jaw and the third man holding the knife. You feel your own chest cave in upon the scene that stood before you, this made you slightly hyperventilate and shake.  
"Who sent you?" the third man turned to face you and stated. He wore a suit, a fedora and had a patch over his left eye with short scarred skin poking out in various places around the piece of fabric, his pin completed the deck, his being a spade. "I asked who fucking sent you!" he raised his voice and stared at you. "S-s-ent me? No-no-no one sent me...I-I" He cut your sentence off "How do i know you're not a spy or even one of those dirty little detectives?!" "Maybe ya should search her boss" the big hearts guys said from behind you. "We don't have time you idiot, we're going back to the hideout as planned yesterday, you keep a hold of the little dame before we can interrogate her." He growled and walked by, knocking shoulders with you, exiting through the door, the other two followed him; leaving you with the big fella. You looked down at your feet wondering what they were gonna do to you. "Don't you worry lass, he wouldn't hurt a little pretty thing like you, he don't work like that!" You somewhat give a smile in return, "Oh...okay..." "Oh i'm Hearts Boxcars by the way, sorry if i scared ya earlier, didn't mean to lass." "it's-it's okay...I'm [first name]." You and Boxcars leave the building together, following the other three; you nervously continue your journey to their 'hidehout' as you'd been told earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

You followed Boxcars down the street for a while until you reached an alley way, all the members walk down there; as if it were a walk in the park. You defied going into there, this defiance made the one eyed man angry and he gave a scorned look at you before turning back forward and storming off. You let out a sigh under your breath and start to follow the others. Boxcars walked ahead with the smallest Clubbed man and as you walked in the same direction the second tallest man walked back towards you, standing infront of you. "I must apologize about him, he can be rather irrational at times. His temper mostly gets the better of him. I am Diamonds Droog. Boxcars has already told me your name, [First name] am i right?" You nod and look at your feet. "I can assume you're scared?" "I guess...Yeah...What happened back there? Whats gonna happen to me..." You sigh again. "Look what happened back there, forget it sweet. Nothing will happen to you, we're still respectable enough not to hurt young ladies like yourself, even Mr Angry Pants back there." Droog gives off a small smirk and chuckle then proceeds to turn and walk into the 'hideout's' entrance. You follow him quietly, closing the door behind you. You're presented with a shabby basement apartment, it clearly hadn't been cleaned in a while and it reeked, clearly unbeknownst to the 4 men.  
"Oh lady" the smaller man waddles over to you, he takes off your blazer for you and hangs it up on a coat hanger. "I'm Clubs Deuce! Demolition expert at your service!" He gives a little salute and strutters off. Deuce, Droog and Boxcars all wander off into what appears to be another room opposite; leaving you with who you can only assume is to be their 'leader.' You stand there in silence staring at the floor waiting for something to happen. "[First name]" you look up, still keeping quiet. "Well don't ignore me woman!" He snarled at you. "All i wanna know is who the hell you're working for, what the hell you want, and why the hell you were spying on us, Kapeesh?" "I've already told you...I don't know what you're talking about." You brush a stand of hair behind your ear, " i was going to my first day at work...Look." "Your words got stuck in your throat, "i don't want any trouble, just ple-" He cut you off aggressively "What let you go? HAHA! listen Miss, i don't know you, nor what you're doing! Think imma' let you wander off to go call the cops? Heh, not gonna happen chicka. Here's the thing, i don't like people knowing my business. So I ain't gonna let you stroll off to let other people know it...Hmph you're gonna have to stay until we know ur' business." He looks away on himself in disgust on what he's just said. The atmosphere closed in, you couldn't run anywhere, nor argue with him. For all you know he might be a mass murderer; it'd explain the body you'd witnessed earlier. He starts to walk off, "S-Stay?" you let out quietly. "What are you, deaf?! Yeah stay, don't enjoy it too much." he growled and walked out slamming the door behind him.  
All you could do was stay in this room, you couldn't risk running off. The place was awful, used glasses and mugs everywhere, piles of old newspapers, not to mention the smell; like something had died, probably quite literally. There was a small booth with a table in the center, a couch on the left hand wall and placed in front a small T.V. You let out another sigh, you somehow needed to get out of here, there was a window above the booth, but that was too small for your hips to fit through. You couldn't risk going out of the door you'd came in through; that was too risky and obvious. The only other door was that of which all the men exited through at some point when you all arrived. You clench up your nerves and head towards the door, placing your hand onto the round door handle. Twisting the handle, you open the door which lead onto a corridor; god the place was huge! Still a mess, but wow! The corridor led both left and right, stretching far each way with a series of rooms branching off on either sides.  
You made your way into the corridor, closing the door behind you, you decide to venture off to the left. Making your way cautiously around the hallway. One of the doors to the right of you opened and out came Deuce with a deck of cards, "[First name] I've been looking for you! you'd left the lounge..." The short man pauses for a second. "Did Slick say you could come out here?" he asked confused. "Slick?" "He didn't introduce himself? Spades Slick: he's our leader! I wouldn't do anything to make him angry though Miss, he can brew quite a storm" You both looked at each other, Deuce waiting for your response. "Oh...So he's the angry one?" you muttered under your lips.  
"Yeah...But he can be nice...sometimes...Not often...I mean..." Deuce stopped in his own tracks before pausing again. "You wanna play Go Fish?" He shuffled the deck in his hands and looked at you eagerly. "Hmm i guess so" You let off a smile, "Yeah let's!" Somehow the thought of playing cards picked up your spirits, Deuce took your left hand and led you back into the lounge where you propped yourself on the seat inside the booth. Deuce shuffled the cards once more, he laid out 5 cards for him and 5 for you. Boxcars walked in and strolled over to the booth and stood by the edge of the rounded, oval table. "Looks like ya got a friend eh? Finally got someone to play those silly games with ya after all," Boxcars chuckled and walked off and slumped himself onto the couch. "They're not stupid" you could hear Deuce mumble.  
The room's atmosphere became awkward, you carried on playing cards, a while passed before the other two came back in from the corridor, Spades came in and plopped himself next to Hearts on the couch; not even paying a wink of attention to anything else other than the small T.V he sat infront of. Diamonds however came in and walked over to the side of the booth you were sat upon; newspaper rolled up in this elbow. "Hmm [First name]" He looked at you with a blank expression. Clubs raised his hand to the side of his face, "PST that's his seat" he looked at you giving you an expression that told you to move. You took the expression lightly and stood up, shuffling your way out of the booth. "I'm sorry if i was in your seat" you state whilst giving off a slight smile. "Not a problem, thank you for moving." He placed himself where you were and opened his newspaper from his elbow and started to read.  
You look around, all of the seats at the booth were taken, you glanced over at the couch. There was a clear open space next to Slick; Easily you could fit another two people in the gap. Both the men on the couch are fixated to the T.V, ' _Lord knows what they're watching_ ' you think to yourself, it was something you didn't recognize. You sat lightly next to Slick, trying not to get his attention. He sighed and looked over to you, "You want something?" he said dully. "All of the other seats are taken, see" You point to the booth which is occupied. "So here's the only place available, hope you don't mind." Slick looked at you and grunted, "Jus' don't make no noise, Got that? Ugh" His head turned back to the T.V, ignoring everything around him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The evening dragged on slowly, the sun started to set, making the lounge dark; with the T.V being the only light source in the room. Boxcars, Deuce and Droog had all left to go to their own rooms. You were sat there next to Slick, falling in and out of sleeping trances; much to his distaste, you kept leaning on him trying to get comfortable. He'd simply just push you back to the arm of the sofa harshly and grunt as he did so. You simply ignored the pushes and shuvs, you knew he'd persist if you carried on dozing off. It was getting pretty late, you wern't gonna be able to stay awake for much longer; neither was Slick by the looks of it. He let out a full yawn, opening his mouth fully. You looked in shock and somewhat amazement at the insides of his mouth: his teeth all were canines; sharp and pointy. "You-Your teeth!" you exclaim, "Yea? What about em?" He gives you a stern look in return to your statement. "Why are they all-" You lean in close to him and try to lift up his lip in curiosity. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" Spades grabs your wrist harshly and throws you back to the other side of the sofa. "I was just looking..." "Yeah, WELL DON'T!" He gets up and turns the T.V off then looks back at you. The room becomes awkward whilst he stares, then after a moment he lets out a sigh, "You can take my room, Ill bunk out on the couch..." You could clearly see he didn't wanna say what he just did, but you knew from what Boxcars said that he wasn't all heartless towards women. "But-i-you" "Don't make me change my mind." Slick pulls you up easily off of the settee with one arm. "First room on the right, don't touch none of my stuff. Got that?" You give a small nod to him and walk to the corridor door, looking back on Slick, then closing the door behind you.  
The corridor is barley lit; just by a small window at the end. You make your way to the room and slowly open the door; making it creek. Your hand finds the light switch near the door and flips it upwards. The room instantly lights up revealing a cluttered untidy room with an unmade double bed, clothes thrown to one side scattered around the room and a black vintage grand piano situated on the left hand wall. It seemed an odd place to put a piano, the room wasn't the biggest nor the most suitable for a piano of any sort, let alone grand. Your eyes cannot leave the piano, in some weird way it's the only pretty thing in the room, you knew you shouldn't touch it Slick told you not to. But, something magnetized you to the piano, eventually into sitting at the seat in front of it and lifting the cover to the keys.

You know how to play piano well, so playing this baby was gonna be a piece of cake. 'Hmm, what song to compose?' you think for a while and nothing comes to mind, so you decide to compose a random piece from scratch. Your fingers run over each key synchronizing with eachother; creating a tune. The melody is quite dark and settled, the tune picks up a pace and you become more engrossed in playing. The door flings open violently, knocking a painting off on the wall above the piano. "YOU TOUCHED MY FUCKING PIANO!" Slick screams at you in anger. "Hey i was only playing it!" You yell back, you then realize that you said you wouldn't touch any of his things, you didn't realize that the piano counted as a 'thing'. Slick grits his teeth and hisses "One thing...One thing...Don't...touch...my...stuff!" He walks with anger in his steps over to you, pushing you off of the seat completely onto the floor. "Ow!" You hit you elbows and back on the way down; being wedged into a corner between a set of drawers and the wall. Slick cracks his knuckles all together and looks down at you smirking and chuckling, "Aw you look so small down there." He mocks you in your current position from which you clearly couldn't get out of. "This isn't funny!" "Oh but it is sweet cheeks!" You pause and get flustered, "Don't you 'Sweet Cheeks' me asshole!" He chuckles more before holding out his hand for you. "C'mon can't have a beautiful lady like you down there can we?" He smirks and raises an eyebrow to you. You take his hand and pull yourself up to his level, then standing there awkwardly infront of him. Slick raises his hand and rubs his head, then looks at you a little embarrassed. "D-did i hurt you?" "No, well i don't think you did anyways... Hmm what do you care?" You give a confused look to him. He looks a little shocked at your response, then turns around and takes off his hat hanging it on the edge of the piano. "I ain't all heartless you know?" His head turns at faces you with no expression on it whatsoever. "You seem it, you haven't been nice to me whatsoever since i've been here, other than not kill me i guess."  
The room becomes silent for a moment before he walks towards you and brushes your hair behind your ear. "How bout' i take you out? Seens as i'm such an asshole to you, Could show you a good time eh?" You give a scorned look back, "Take me out, at 2AM are you bloody crazy?!" "Hmm, well you wanna find out?" Slick chuckles the smirks and takes your arm, holding you almost like a gentleman, strutting with you out of his bedroom door for the night.


End file.
